Family Guy:Bigger, Longer and Harder
by FanFiction Today.DiegoAmateur
Summary: Brian Ruins His friendship whit stewie when he remembers wwhat happened in "Brian And Stewie" Plus the Planed is Damned Because of a Maniac tries to kill us
1. Chapter 1:Growing Pains

Family Guy:Bigger, Longer and Harder Part 1

(**Earth- 65 500 000 B.C.-Montana**)

(it Shows a comet with engines pointing to earth. which is far away)

Control:Impact in T-12 hours

Vrillion:This is Vrillion talking to Everyone in earth. we're about to present the biggest catastrophy ever liven

(It Shows the comet close to the moon)

Vrillion:An 8 miles wide comet is In Collision Course with earth. it will crash in inferior Western Interior Seaway. 400 miles away from continent

(It Cuts to The Moon Surface being hitten by small rocks)

Vrillion:Earth's Atmosphere will be covered whit dust

(It Cuts to the comet. pretty close to the Moon

Control:Impact in 4 hours

(it shows giant metal doors open. while Vrillion talks dinosaurs are starting moving to the Base)

Vrillion:This is Not The end. Not Exctinction. It's a new age about to change the way of evolution. Is Natural Selection

(It Cuts to the asteroid on Low earth orbit. while Vrillion talks. The asteroid starts glowing)

Vrillion:This is The Ashtar Command Signing 'll live to see another day

(After Vrillion stops talking, the Asteroid strikes)

(**FG:BLH**)


	2. Chapter 2:Evolution Trouble

(**Kepler 62-B**) (**1000 LY's From earth**) (**Extinction Clock:+65 502 014 years**)

Control:Opening Earth. There is A Lot of Conspirations About Disturbing on Earth...

(It Transportates To Earth Base)

Kepler Man 1 on screen:The Earth is agonizing. Eugene is about to Activate a Massive Destruction Weapon. We'll send the first part where you are. give us the sign. Godspeed. Vrillion

(it opens the door and walks some. it shows the door is in the It gets attacked by a Dromeosaurus and then the dromeosaurus is shotten)

Vrillion:I need to go to find someone who can help us

(It cuts to him riding a plane)

(After that, It Shows Stewie in a conference. then doug approach)

Doug:What the hell is wrong with brian. he just drank two boxes of milk!

(It Shows Brian with a dropped Box of Milk. he's drinking the milk)

Doug:Three

Stewie:(Surprised)No shit!how can he drink that much without throwing up!no shit!

(It Shows Brian Still Drinking the milk. the milk is going out of his mouth then it stops)

Brian:(Burps)So. why are we here

Doug:We're in a conference about Weird Dinosaurs Sigthings

Brian:so...wha?

Stewie:Aw Shit!This will not Be Taken Nicely

(It Cuts to Vrillion In The Plane. the plane is going down slowly)

(It cuts again to The conference)

Doug:In Recent Years were filmed. Printed and even shown non aviarian Dinosaurs alive

Brian:I'll tell you what,(Shows an old picture) this one is a 1899 picture. how i know is real. THERE WEREN'T PHOTOSHOP UNTIL 1990!

Holden Caulfield:I bet you're the one of those guys who pretend to be Mature and Clever and Shit!But i know your secret. YOU'RE A BIG GREAT PHONY!BOOOOO!A BIG FAT PHONY!

Brian:Why, you little snot-nosed SHIT!

(Stewie Grabs Brian from Holden)

Stewie:(To Audience)Sorry for Him. He Can Be That Way Sometimes

Brian:Don't Worry(mouthing to holden)Fuck you!(Holden punches Him In the face)You Can't Face Evolution

Holden:Evolution is a worthless, dying bitch.

Brian:YOU'RE THE BITCH!

Mordecai:HOLY CRAP!(Grabs Brian's Other Leg and they two throw him to the floor)


	3. Chapter 3:A New Dinasty

Part 3

(Brian is out of the Conference whit a bottle of wine. then stewie appears)

Stewie:Oh, there you are.

Brian:That was the worst night of my life.

Stewie:It's not like you were the only fat guy in there.

Brian:What?

Stewie:Oh. this is about your carrier again

Brian:Who am i kidding. even if it would been a 1890's picture. it would have been edited sometimes. there would not been any real proove of this bullcrap!the only thing can comproove this would be to watch it with our own eyes

(while brian stops talking a space station drops in a mild velocity and crashes in front of them)

Brian:What The Hell

(They Both Run to the Space station. there is a note says **Stop Cheeks** , **Prevent Human Exctinction** and a clock says **Exctinction Clock:4 days**)

Stewie:This Can Be from some guy Who Tries To Save Earth

Brian:From What?

Vrillion:From Complete Extinction(It shows Him)

Brian:Who are you?

Vrillion:My name is of the Asthar Galactic command. I also am 230 million years old (Brian Smiles) and i created most of what you see

Brian:So What kinda things did you created

Vrillion:I created Dinosaurs. after their exctinction i created humans and then they evolved to you-know-what

Brian:We'll Shut the Hell out of that assholes

(The Griffins House)

Holden Caulfield:YOU KNOW WHO LIVES IN THIS HOUSE!?A GREAT BIG PHONY!THAT'S RIGTH!A PHONY LIVES HERE!A BIG FAT PHONY!(gets hit by a brick)

Brian:(in the phone to quagmire)Quagmire!We Need a Plane!Quick!

Quagmire:What Would i Get with that?

Brian:What Do you Want?

Quagmire:You got a handkerchief?

Brian:(Grabs the handkerchief)yeah

Quagmire:Good, ball that up and stick it in your mouth.(Brian Put it In His Mouth) , what else you got there? You got a Marker?

Brian:Uh-huh, uh, yeah.

Quagmire:Okay, why don't you go ahead and stick that in your mouth, too.

(Sticks it on his mouth)

Quagmire:now the mouse. go ahead and roll that up and stuff it in there.

(Sticks the mouse pad on his mouth)

Quagmire:Did you get a packet from FOX when you started working there?

(Brian Tries to muffle UH-HUH)

Quagmire: Okay, I'll take that as a I'm pretty certain you know what I want you to do with it.(Brian Puts it on his mouth)Now i have to tell you I already am flying the plane to Quahog

Brian:(Muffled)YOU SON OF A BITCH!

(Lois takes the home's other floor)

Vrillion:(Out of Screen)LOIS!PETER'S CAR IS CONNECTED TO TNT INSTALLED WHILE WE WEREN'T HERE!

Lois:Oh, my God(to chris)Tell your father not to start the car.

(Peter Turns the Key inside of the car and the car explodes)

Peter:AAAGH!AAAGH! HOLY CRAP!

Vrillion:(Enters)I CAME HERE AS FAR AS I COULD! WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Lois:WHAT!?

Vrillion:THE CAR WAS JUST A DISTRACTION! THEY JUST WANTED US NOT TO SCAPE!

Lois:scape from what?

(Vrillion and the griffins look at the sky and watches a lot of little ligths on the sky and 7 big ligths)

Brian:What is that?

Vrillion:That Are conventional bombs. they try to destroy us

(after some seconds. the big bombs explode in the sky. after 9 seconds. it sounds 6 explosion with 5 echos every explosion)

Vrillion:WE'LL NOT BE SAFE HERE!(dodges a missile)This is bullcrap. we're gonna die!

Peter:DON'T WORRY! QUAGMIRE'S PLANE IS NOT SO FAR FROM HERE!

(A Giant Piece of Dust is Covering Them and only dust is seem by 1 minute. then Peter's Arm is moving slowly)

Peter:what the?

(they all see the plane and they go to the plane)

Quagmire:We're running out of time!

(they all prepare and quagmire is ready to fly. but the engine is stuck)

Quagmire:WE'RE STUCK!

Peter:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Quagmire:The Plane is STUCK!we need more power!

(Quagmire Still Tries to Put More Thrust to te engine and it hears a quake. then it starts moving a little)

Quagmire:30 miles per hour

Peter:Fine. We're about to take off.

(The Plane Is Taking off and it shows quahog flaming)


	4. Chapter 4:Dinosaurs Life

Part 4

(it cuts to the plane while quagmire is looking at the window)

Quagmire:We're About to Pass By Salt Lake City. If you look at the window you would see is populated by dinosaurs

(It Cuts to the plane shown from the wiew of the dinosaurs and it hears owl city galaxies instrumental)

Stewie:A whole new world we never knew was there

(it shows a Pteranodon approaching to the plane and it shows the plane is lower of the floor. then the Pteranodon goes away and starts Falling to the Lake. catching a fish and it goes to leave it on the fish it shows from the plane view a sauroposeidon in the forest. the plane lands in a hole in the mountain)

(They enter to an elevator. they look at a giant laboratory)

Brian:Holy Crap!

Vrillion:Behold!The Ashtar Earth Departament!

(it shows a great station)

Vrillion:Most of What Happens On Earth is up to this. Most of Biological Events are up to this. This Base was Intact since its Building 230 million years ago.

Stewie:Just one Question, how did you made dinosaurs to survive?

Vrillion:I didn't, i extracted it's DNA by the millions of years of evolution

Stewie:Wooow

Vrillion:(Inserts a pendrive on a database)alrigth, calculating countdown

Stewie:If you don't mind i found a metal piece in a missile in the space station

Vrillion:Put it in the mold

(Stewie puts it in the mold's base)

Stewie:What is this suppoused to do?

Vrillion:is Element Poles Inversor. is the secret weapon we need.

Stewie:Secret Weapon?

Vrillion:Some Mysterious Guy, Is Trying to Recreate the Alvarez Event(Alvarez event means Dinosaurs Extinction)

Stewie:Holy...

Vrillion:yeah. Something Can Drive Us To Extinction. an Antimatter Bomb it will be detonated excactly in the new year eve. We got to stop it

Stewie:How Much Time Have we?

Vrillion:(Reads the Screen)83 hours

Stewie:Do you guys have a plan

Vrillion:Yeah, The Other 2 pieces were found in Los Angeles and Hong Kong, Our Mission is to Find them, Put them in their position, grab the nuclear fuel and put it in the bomb. the magnetic inversor will transorm the antimatter in matter and stabilish it

Stewie:Nice

Vrillion:having 83 hours for this, we had to do this with a pretty fast plane

Stewie:(zooming to his face)so, where is the first place excactly


	5. Chapter 5:I Was on Broadway

Part 5

(it shows to a quest show)

Mr Sikowitz:All right! We're here with our next contestant, Tori Vega.(Cheers)Where ya from, Tori?

Tori Vega: Uh, I live in the Hollywood hills.

(it cuts to the griffins sneaking out in the game show)

Mr Sikowitz:(Off-screen) are ya ready to go for the big money match?

Tori Vega:Well, okay.

(it Cuts To the giffins)

Fred:Why are we sneaking?

Stewie:I don't trust Erwin Sikowitz, He's a Douchebag

Fred:(To Brian)Is he that kinda mad all time?

Brian:No. He Can Be Really quite nice when it doesn't gets annoyed

Mr Sikowitz:"Dumb Debbie was so dumb"

Crowd:How dumb was she?

Mr Sikowitz:She was so dumb, "she didn't realize that April first was April fools ...blank.

Tori:Dumb Debbie was so dumb,she didn't realize that April first was April fools Day

Mr Sikowitz:"Day" Hmmm "Day".Well, let's see if you match ?

Andre:Roses are red, storm clouds are gray, Debbie's so dumb, she didn't realize it was April fools... Lobster.

Stewie:what the heck?loster?is clearly not april fools lobster?that's not a thing?

Mr Sikowitz:Jade, what's your answer?

Jade West: I figured she was so dumb, she thought April first was April fools Berry.(stewie puts his hand in his head in a shame pose)That's a thing, right? April fools Berry, that's a thing.

Robbie Shapiro:Oh, you're a thing.A foul beast of a thing!

Stewie:God damnit!Thats not a damn thing!

Mr Sikowitz:Robbie?

Robbie:Yesss? Yesss, what is it Sikowitz?

Mr Sikowitz:Dumb Debbie was so dumb, she didn't realize that a April first was April fools...

Robbie:"Dick"

Fred:(The Griffins Hides With him)YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!

Robbie:Oh shut up you people, I was on Broadway.

Mr Sikowitz:Cat, it's your turn.

Cat:Dumb Debbie was so dumb, she didn't realize that April first was April fools "Blank"

Mr Sikowitz:I am supposed to say "blank"

Cat:I love president Ford!

Peter:(Everybody Hides)THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKES ANY SENSE!

Mr Sikowitz:Beck!

Robbie:Well, I'm sorry darlin', I'm starving, so I said "onion rings".

(Stewie Screams and then he realizes he had to do that while hiding)

Stewie:ah crap!

Mr Sikowitz:Okay, one last sister Trina.

Tori:Come on, Trina!

Trina Vega: Well I said "SweePea"

Rigby:OH YEAH?WELL...Babba-booey!

(short pause)

Fred:AAAAAAGH!(BEEP) ME! FOR REAL?

Mr Sikowitz:Alrigth. Nobody Said "Day" so you know what that means?

Tori:I don't know

(Mr Sikowitz whisles to call the Oompa-Loompas)

Brian:Holy Shit!

Oompa Loompas:Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do

I have a perfect puzzle for you

Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-dee

If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What do you do when you're stuck in a chair?

Finding it hard to go up and down stairs?

What do you think of the one you call God?

Isn't his absence slightly odd?

Brian: Maybe he's forgotten you

Oompa Loompas:Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-da

If you're not greedy, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do

Brian:Why are we getting this? it was that nickelodeon bitch who lost

Oompa Loompas:doom-pa-dee-do

(The Scorpio Base)

Tori:Awww, your stupid card is going to kill us!You cost me five thousand dollars!

Trina: But I want an Oompa Loompa now!

Stewie:Alrigth. One, Is not the rigth moment!Two,This Could Be our last day of life! and three, THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!

Scorpio:Alrigth. This Can't be way better

Stewie:Scorpio...(looks at homer)i know you re-hired homer simpson

Scorpio:He never quitten. he just moved. Asshole

Stewie:So, do you expect me to talk?

Scorpio: I expect nothing from you, except to die and be a very cheap funeral. You're gonna die now!

Computer:Laser activation in 40 seconds

Brian:Aren't You sopposed to freak out because of we're about to die

Robbie:Dont, talk to me. you have a bad reputation in cartoons comunity

(When the laser activates. stewie reflects it on a coin and scapes. then hits scorpio in the face)

Scorpio:STOP HIM!HE'S SUPPOSED TO DIE!

(Homer Stops him but Stewie electrocutates him)

Homer:I-chunk-cho! I-chunk-cho! I-chunk-cho! I-chunk-cho!

Scorpio:But James Bond didn't-(Stewie electrocutates him)

Stewie:HOMER! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! HE'S AN EVIL MANIAC!

Homer:How didn't i noticed?

(It shows scorpio melts)

Stewie:CAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A RETARD!HOLY SHIT!

(It stops melting and mr cheeks gets out from his head. then everyone gasps)

Stewie:Yeah. This day is even weirder

(Everyone but mr cheeks and homer simpson escapes)

Mr Cheeks:(To Homer)You're a waste of time!this is your doom too!

Homer:Ah come on! [Cheeks glares at him] Uh don't...do I get an Oompa Loompa song at least?

Oompa Loompas:Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee

Homer:(gets tackled by an oompa loompa)D'OH


	6. Chapter 6:How i Beat Shaq

Part Six. Where Crap GETS REAL!

(**Extinction Clock:81 hours**)

(The guys enter to the base where the 2nd piece is)

Brian:Ok. there it is

Stewie:Alrigth. we just grab it and run away

Tori:You do it. we have better things to do. and i know you'll win

(Brian Grabs the Piece and Giggles sarcasicly)

Stewie:Alrigth. The door is closed and they can't get us

(Stewie Grabs an Mp3 and starts playing music)

Aaron Carter Voice:It's like boom (boom)

I put it in the hoop

Like slam (slam)

I heard the crowd screaming

out jam (jam)

I swear that I'm telling you the facts

Cuz that's how I beat Shaq

It's like boom (boom)

I put it in the hoop

Like slam (slam)

I heard the crowd screaming

out... jam (jam)

I swear that I'm telling you the facts

Cuz that's how I beat Shaq

(the plane flies across the sea with the How i Beat Shaq instrumental in the background. It then shows the map with the plane moving to Portugal)

(The Plane Lands in Portugal, then it cuts to The Gang entering to A Boat Hangar)

Brian D:alrigth. we got to go inside of the boat

in a boat?

Brian:the plane is out of fuel. we don't wanna get caugth. and we're running outta time!HOW CAN YOU (BEEEP) DON'T GET IT!?

Stewie:Please. Dont you talk to me in this way. i know. you have to put limits sometimes

Brian D:There it is

(It Shows a giant boat)

(Then it Shows a camera and it cuts to Mr Cheeks talking to emmet brown)

Mr Cheeks:It Seems your Robots to be sensitive in electricity

Emmet Brown:You're a lunatic with the madman's dream of an hardly dictated earth!

Mr Cheeks:Just Before you get your legs cut off and your arms cut off and shotted and killed...GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!(Emmet Leaves)Alrigth. now I Got to do something(Grabs the phone)

Coop:Yeah Sir?

Mr Cheeks:(On the phone)The Griffins Scaped from Los Angeles and they're rigth in their way to hong kong

Coop Burtonburger:WHAAAAAA!?

Mr Cheeks:(On the Phone)As long as they can make the SEPI work. The whole plan is putten in danger

Coop Burtonburger:We can't let that happen!No Matter How Hard it can Be!THEY MUST BE DONE!

(Flashing ligth)


	7. Chapter 7:A New Experience

part 7

(Extinction Clock:74 hours)

(inside the Ship) Fred:Alrigth. This is the SS launcher. Here is my rigth hand. Eucerio likes to play with that knife

Eucerio:it's my thing(The Knife Breaks)AW SHIT!now i need another one!

Fred:Alrigth. Realese in 7,6,5,4,3,2,1

(The Ship is realesed)

Brian:Alrigth.

(Brian Yawns. Then he eats a meatball, drinks some soda and burps. then smiles)

Stewie:Are you...Are you drunk?

Brian:Maybeh...yeah.

Stewie:You messy Beast

Brian:(Giggles)Yes i am. and it feels so good

Stewie:you're weird

(Brian Rubs His Snout in Stewie's face)

Fred:They're attacking us!

Stewie:What the Heck Just Happened!?

Fred:Mr Cheeks sent Cooper Burtonburger to kill us!

Stewie:But Coop's a Human!

Fred:(breathes)how can i tell this, this can be agnaist every thing you ever IS NOT HUMAN!HE'S AN ALIEN!ALL THE TIME HE WAS FIGTHING US!

Coop:GIVE UP!

Stewie:SCREW YOU!

Coop:You Asked for it(Throws a granade. then the granade explodes and eucerio grabs the fire extinctor)

Stewie:HOLY SHIT!

Brian:Grab the Bomb!(To Coop)YOU GOTTA KNOW THE EVIL ONLY WINS(it shows Stewie grabbing the bomb and it throws it in the cannon)When Peapole is at your side!

(The Cannon Throws the bomb and grabs it. it counts down and it shows from the SS launcher view when the Boat Explodes)

Stewie:I'm Glad this is over(zooms)By Now!

(it shows Coop Drowning and it uses a worm hole. then it teleports to the spaceship)

Coop:I AM SO PISSED OFF!They Won!DAMNIT!

Mr Cheeks:NO SHIT!

Coop:Yeah! THEY DID!they are in half mediterranian sea!and they blew our boat!

Mr Cheeks:don't worry. You'll win. You always win

(Brian looks in a mirror and then it comes stewie)

Stewie:My God i don't know if you look like Snoopy or garfield

Brian:The Hell?What Are you talking about?

Stewie:I Don't think you care about your weigth at all. that explains why are you so chunky

Brian:DUDE! WHAT THE (BEEP)!?

Stewie:I'm just being honest!

Brian:that madman commentaries are the reason i made bullimic!in fact...(Grabs a bucket, Stick his finger in his throat and pukes in the bucket)

Stewie:I know is offensive. But you offend me and torture me twice as hard!

Brian:Tell me one time i did that

Stewie:First. you didn't helped me when i was stuck in the roof. then. you abused me when i was sick!you also smack me and bully me constantly!

Brian D:do you also have to see a tape about. you know. where you guys were stuck in the bank

(Brian notices the VHS and tries to run to break it but Brian D stops it)

Brian:Let me off!

Brian D:NO WAY! HE HAS TO KNOW IT!HE HAS TO KNOW THIS SHIT!

Brian:Don't do this to me!

Brian D:(Stewie)HE ALMOST SHOT YOU WITH A GUN!HE HIDDEN THE TRUTH TWO YEARS!

Stewie:No way. he said he didn't had any bullets

Brian D:HE LIED! WATCH THE TAPE!

(Stewie grabs the tape and puts it in the vhs)

Brian D:MINUTE 7!

(Stewie Skips to minute 7 and it shows brian yelling at him)

Brian:GODDAMNIT DUSTIN!(hits him)

(it shows brian charging the gun and it shows stewie shocked as in "Life of Brian")

Brian:Don't you let it

Brian D:Too late. he saw it!

(it shows stewie still shocked)

Brian:Stewie, i know is hard to say this. Pretty Hard. But this things happen. Sometimes yoy get drunk, point your friends with a gun. and leave the theme like nothing happened. but, it's ok. Because when we get this over with. We'll tottaly laugh about it

Stewie:You got to be shitting me. you think you have all the rigths of treating me like bulllshit just cause you think is funny!?WELL IS NOT!IT HURTS!

Brian:go easy on me!

Stewie:NO I WON'T!I DON'T WANNA BE AROUND SOMEONE INSULTED MY CLOTHES, POINTED ME WITH A HANGUN AND GOT AWAY WITH IT BY TWO YEARS!

Brian:(worried)I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Stewie:Screw you!go away douchebag!

(Goes downstairs and Closes the door)

Brian:(Yelling at the door)DON'T BE ANGRY!

(brian sobs at the door and it zooms out)


	8. Chapter 8:Prefer to Die

eigth

_[South Park Town Meeting Hall. Angry chatter is heard while Randy(Inside on a censored Box) is speaking to the audience, with Principal Victoria, Mr. Mackey, Mayor and her aides sitting on chairs beside him.]_

_Randy:(Censored on Theaters)Okay people, I know, I know. But he will get the Stonecutters to forget the demolition if we just... get Ourselves to appear in Family Guy._

Mr Garrison:Are you nuts? If We appear in Family Guy we get bombed! _[audience shouts in agreement]_

_Stephen:(Censored on Theaters)Now we don't know that. Maybe enough time has passed that it is now OK to show us in Family Guy._

_Kyle:__[to Token]_ Dude, I can't believe we are dealing with this Family Guy thing again.

_Mr Garrison:But even if it were safe for Us to be shown, how would the black list guys ever be found_

_SGT gates:Yeah, showing an image of them is completely off limits and censored, so nobody has seen what How this guys look like. __[shows the whole audience. Stan in the middle raises his hand]_

___Stan:I saw him once. __[everyone turns towards Stan]_

_____McDaniels:__[steps forward]_ You did?

_____[It Shows to stan and in his side it was sharon. who's censored]_

_____Stan:Yeah, one time, my friends knew canada was on strike, and we had to go to recaudate the money to rescue them, and Family Guy was in one of the scenes._

_____Mr. Garrison:Oh, and what- they were just out in the open where everybody could see them and nobody got bombed?_

_____Stan:No, dude, it was totally fine._

_____Sgt. Yates:South Park and Family Guy showed up and there was no violence at all?_

_____Stan:Well. The Youtube Guys got Masacrated_

_____Randy:(Censored on Theaters)Alright Stan, that's enough. Jesus, can't learn to shut up, can you? Now look, I believe we CAN find the censored guys. I have done a lot of research and I have completed a sketch of what the black list guys might look like today. __[holds up a file and begins to open it]_

_______Mr Garrison:No, don't! __[Randy holds it up to reveal a poorly drawn stick figure]_ Is that okay to show?

_______(**Extintion Clock:76 hours**)_

_______Fred:Launch in 1 minute_

_______Brian:Hey. how r' you doin' kid?_

_______Stewie:Oh, pretty good.I made a Portu.(Notices He's Mad at Brian) Wait a minute.I'm not talkin' to you._

_______Brian:It was just one time!how can't you forget it?_

_______Stewie:WHO THE HELL YOU THOUGH YOU ARE!?_

_______Brian:YOU USED ME FOR YOUR FUN!  
_

_______Stewie:AND YOU ACT JUST LIKE CARLY SHAY ON THE EPISODE 17!YOU THINK YOU'RE RIGTH!WHEN YOU'RE JUST A TWERK!_

_______Fred:35 seconds_

_______Brian:Why am i Worried about this!_

_______Stewie:Because you're a BIG FAT RIDICULOUS JOKE!_

_______Brian:Oh-Oh that's it! __[Peter punches him and knocks it off, then he realizes he hitted him to unconsious]Holy SHIT!_

_________Fred:.15_

_________Brian:Dude(tackles him)_

_________Stewie:(Groans)_

_________Fred:.4.3.2(the engines cough)we have a problem here_

_________Stewie:(Weakly)What...The Hell?_

_________(EarthQuake)_

_________Stewie:HOLY SHIT!_

_________Fred:YOU HAVE 4 SECONDS TO GO!_

_________Brian:I think. I Think We are launching. ALrigth(sits down)Everyone strap yourselves in! Stewie, hold my hand!_

_________Stewie: No thank you, I prefer to die giving you the finger._

_________Peter:if this what it takes to save ourselves. fine_

_________(the Boat explodes and the spaceship launches)_

_________Brian:Oh My God!We're all launching. Damn!_

_________(**Meanwhile in Portugal**)**  
**_

_________Quagmire:Charged at 35 per cent._

_________Mordecai:How much it will take? we have just like 75 hours._

_________Quagmire:This is a 30 thousand miles journey. do you think this shit's easy?this IS A GODDAMN GULFSTREAM 65 FRIGGIN 50!IT HAS NORMALLY A 7000 MILES REACHING!is not easy! IS HARD AS SHIT!_

_________(Cuts to the rocket plane at 4 miles of the spaceship. then is shown in the camera with coop burtonburger and mr cheeks)_

_________Coop:You Guys Must enter in that Spaceship, drive it to collision course and jump_

_(lifty makes an army salute and then they both enter to a plane. then the plane flies and opens a worm hole)_


End file.
